Patient
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Pilihannya hanya satu, menunggu atau menyerah" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.3 :** **I will wait for you because I don't want anyone else**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Patient**

 **A fanfic by Mrsmyg93**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Song : Airplane by IKON]**_

 _Stop for a moment, if we keep this up_

 _We won't ever see each other again after the airplane leaves_

 _I'll be good, you be good too_

 _If you say that and leave, you think I'll be fine?_

 _Stop pretending to be calm, there are tears in your eyes_

 _I see a sadness like you've lost the world_

 _Stay one more day, unpack_

 _Let's go watch a movie later, I'm crying right now, please_

.

.

Suasana Terminal Keberangkatan Internasional _Incheon Airport_ nampak sibuk. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang membawa koper besarnya, serta rombongan para awak kabin yang mulai memasuki terminal sembari bercengkerama dengan yang lainnya. Ini begitu ramai dan berisik.

Namun berbeda dengan seorang pemuda tampan -dengan tinggi sekitar seratus tujuh puluh empat- itu. Dia tampak gelisah dalam penantiannya, keningnya berkerut beberapa kali sedang matanya mencoba terfokus pada kerumunan orang berusaha mencari sosok mungil yang ditunggunya.

Dari ujung sana seseorang dengan _ripped jeans_ dan _sweet shirt_ berwarna pastelnya tengah berlari mencoba menghampiri pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi menanti. Rambut hitamnya nampak sedikit berantakan, peluh memenuhi wajah manisnya. Ia sedikit terengah dengan susah payah menormalkan respirasinya.

"Ji-mm apa aku terlambat?"

Tak ada jawaban hanya ada terjangan pelukan. Pemuda tampan itu menenggelamkan sosok mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Keduanya bertahan dalam diam, yang terdengar hanya debaran jantung dan deru napas yang tak beraturan. Park Jimin seperti sedang menggenggam dunianya, dunia yang tak pernah ingin dilepaskannya. Tapi apa daya sang takdir masih saja tak mau mengalah pada mereka. Maka kali ini biarkan waktu yang menjalankan tugasnya.

"Jim _you need to stop_ _,_ _"_ pemuda manis itu melepaskan pelukan mereka, "jika terus begini kau hanya akan mempersulit hidupku!" ia mendorong tubuh pemuda bersurai _grey_ itu pelan.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi," Jimin tertunduk lesu, "bahkan jika ini pertemuan terakhir kita kau hanya perlu mengingatku selalu."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja," pemuda Park itu tersenyum getir. Lihat siapa yang pandai bersandiwara bahkan ketika air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Lihat siapa yang pandai menipu dirinya bahkan ketika debaran jantung itu makin terasa gemuruhnya. Park Jimin tak ingin menjadi kelemahan bagi Min Yoongi, maka sekuat tenaga ia akan menahan air matanya. Dan ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan melanjutkan masa depan masing-masing perasaan cinta itu masih sama kuatnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama? Bahkan kau belum menyelesaikan semua kencan kita," matanya mengabur, isakannya tertahan dan aliran kecil itu tak dapat lagi dibendung.

"Tidak Yoongi tidak, kau tau kan betapa hancur nya aku ketika melihat air matamu?" sosok itu kembali direngkuh Jimin, sosok rapuh yang selama tiga tahun ini mengisi kehidupannya. "Maka jangan pernah menangis didepanku," suara isakan itu perlahan memudar, tapi Min Yoongi masih enggan melepaskan pelukan sebelum sebuah pengumuman keberangkatan mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja seperti katamu," wajahnya sedikit merah tapi senyum indah itu masih berusaha ditampilkannya. Senyuman sama dengan perasaan berbeda, dia benar-benar ingin bersembunyi di balik lukanya.

Jimin menangkup pipi _chubby_ itu, mempertemukan manik kelam keduanya sesaat kemudian bibir mereka menyatu. Ia mengecup belah tipis semerah _strawberry_ itu, pusat gravitasi hidupnya yang akan segera dilepasnya entah untuk sementara atau selamanya.

"Jaga dirimu," senyumnya terkembang menampilkan _eyes smile_ andalannya. Maka kali ini ia benar-benar berjalan menjauh dari pusat dunianya meninggalkan Min Yoongi yang luruh bersama perasaannya. Dan mari berdo'a semoga takdir masih mau mempertemukan mereka.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Memikirkan siapa?"

"Memang siapa lagi pria yang membuatmu merindu selama tiga tahun ini?"

"Maksudmu Jimin?" Yoongi menenggak _orang juice_ _-_ nya, kenapa membicarakan pria itu membuat tenggorokannya begitu kering.

Hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan acungan jemari tangan oleh Seokjin, "Ayolah Yoongi kalian bahkan tak saling bertukar kabar selama tiga tahun ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap percaya padanya?"

"Entahlah," Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya sembari berlalu pergi dari hadapan sahabatnya. Terlalu malas untuk membicarakan pemuda itu.

Jika ditanya mengapa maka Yoongi tak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya. Ia hanya mengikuti hati kecilnya, perasaan dan harapan besarnya akan Jimin. Jujur saja ada begitu banyak kerinduan dan pertanyaan yang bersarang dibenaknya. Seperti bagaimana kabar pemuda itu, apa dia makan dengan baik atau kapan dia akan kembali ke Korea. Itu yang paling utama karena sepertinya Yoongi sudah mulai lelah disiksa rindu yang tak kunjung bersua temu.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju atap perusahaan label rekaman itu. Surai hitamnya menari bersama angin malam. Ia merebahkan dirinya pada salah satu sudut di puncak gedung itu, _hazel_ nya menatap nyalang pada langit malam sementara tangannya menggenggam _Ipod_ yang masih setia menghantarkan alunan _melody_ indah pada _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinganya.

.

.

 _La li la di dada la li da_

 _I hate the sky for wrapping around you_

 _La li la di dada la li da_

 _I hate the moon for revealing you_

 _La li la di dada la li da_

 _Because I don't wanna let you go like this_

 _This is the saddest melody in the world_

 _._

 _._

"Apa langit lebih indah dari senyumku? Apa bulan masih bisa merefleksikan kehadiranmu?" Yoongi masih betah bermonolog, ingatannya berkali-kali berputar pada kebersamaan mereka. " _I hate you for make me missed you a lot_ _,_ Jim," ia menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Seseorang datang mengusak rambut hitamnya, membuat Yoongi membuka paksa matanya. "Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan," sosok lain itu bermain-main dengan poni Yoongi.

"Jangan mulai Hosiki," ia memutar malas tubuhnya, menghindari tatapan dari sahabatnya yang lain.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hosiki itu sedikit tergelak, "Hei tatap aku ketika berbicara, Yoon," ia menarik bahu Yoongi pelan.

"Jika kita akan mendengarkan teorimu lagi maka jawabanku adalah tidak. Kepalaku sudah cukup pusing dengan semua _deadline_ pekerjaan ini Hoseok- _ah_ _._ _"_

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan perkembangan karir Park Jimin?"

Tubuh Yoongi sedikit menegang, untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun perpisahan mereka pemuda manis itu mendengar kabarnya. "Jimin? Kau tau dari mana?" ia sedikit menyamarkan nada bersemangat nya.

"Bukankah dia melanjutkan pendidikannya ke _Ardmore Flying School New Zealand?"_ Hoseok sedikit bermain-main dengan ekspressinya. Sementara Yoongi hanya mengangguk antusias, "Kudengar ia menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun lalu dan harusnya sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang pilot di maskapai International."

"Tahun lalu? Bahkan ia tak kembali ke Korea setelah kelulusannya?" Yoongi sedikit tak percaya, apa itu benar Jimin nya atau Jimin yang lain. Bukankah ia bilang akan kembali secepatnya.

"Apa sekarang kau berfikir dia mengingkari janjinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku percaya padanya sepenuhnya Hoseok- _ah_ _,_ _"_ Yoongi tampak sedikit meragu, bahkan senyuman itu terasa sedikit ambigu.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 _Hey Mr. Airplane_

 _Stop for a moment, it's raining_

 _The wind is blowing, it'll be dangerous if you go now_

 _Hey Mr. Airplane_

 _Stop for a moment, there's a lot of time_

 _There's tomorrow too so let her come off or let me get on_

 _Just one more day, just one more hour, just one more minute, just wanna say one thing_

 _Hey Mr. Airplane_

 _Stop for a moment_

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ini kelulusan Yoongi dan Jimin dari Sekolah Menengah Atas mereka. Semua tampak sama bersemangat nya tapi tidak begitu dengan pasangan kekasih ini, mereka sengaja bertemu di lapangan basket sore ini seusai upacara kelulusannya._

 _"Bicaralah Jim_ _._ _"_

 _"Yoongi, a-ku_ _…_ _"_

 _"Kubilang bicara saja Park Jimin!" ada getaran tak biasa dari nada bicaranya, ada firasat buruk dari debaran jantungnya._

 _"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya hari ini. Mari berpisah Yoongi-yah_ _,_ _" ia mengepalkan tangannya erat mencoba menahan diri untuk tak bertindak gegabah._

 _"Kenapa? Apa kau menemukan orang lain?"_

 _"Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan pilotku di luar negeri. Dan kurasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua, kau juga harus melanjutkan cita-citamu Yoongi_ _._ _"_

 _Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk pelan, "_ _M_ _aka lakukan apa yang terbaik menurutmu, Jim_ _,_ _" ia berbalik kemudian berjalan menjauh. Hatinya patah, perasaannya luruh bersama turun nya hujan diluar sana._

 _Langkah Yoongi tertahan, sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pundaknya ia terkunci tak dapat bergerak. "Hanya biarkan aku yang melangkah lebih dulu Jim, kumohon_ _._ _"_

 _Jimin diam saja, mulut nya terkunci hanya menyisakan hembusan napas tak beraturan diantara mereka._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi_ _,_ _" ia mengecupi pipi mulus itu, "_ _T_ _olong tunggu aku, kumohon Yoongi hanya bertahan sedikit saja. Aku berjanji akan kembali padamu_ _._ _"_

 _Yoongi berbalik kemudian mengelus pipi Jimin sayang, "Jim_ _,_ _kau tau hal yang paling ku benci adalah ketika berada jauh darimu, tapi tak apa aku percaya padamu, kau pasti akan kembali lagi ke_ _sisiku_ _,_ _" pemuda manis itu mengecup kedua pipi kekasihnya._

 _Sosok mungil itu dipeluk dengan erat, Jimin ini bodoh atau apa. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya kemudian memutuskan berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang sudah tiga tahun ini ia kencani._

 _"Ya, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku_ _._ _"_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 _"Kau sudah berjanji Park_ _._ _"_

 _"Ya, aku tau. Bahkan aku tak perlu berjanji untuk kembali padamu Yoon, karna sejauh apapun aku melangkah pergi hatiku akan selalu kembali padamu. Rumah ternyaman bagiku menghabiskan sisa hidupku."_

 _"Ck, kau dan mulut manismu_ _._ _"_

 _Jimin mengangkat dagu kecil itu, mempertemukan kening keduanya, membiarkan napas hangatnya menyapu wajah manis Yoongi. "Kau harus tau yang paling manis itu tetap bibir semerah strawberry mu." pemuda tampan itu mengecupi bibir merah Yoongi beberapa kali._

 _Min Yoongi ini tsundere sekali, pada akhirnya dia akan tetap merona menerima semua perlakuan manis kekasihnya. Diam-diam air mata mulai menggenang tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi pikirnya, karna Jimin_ _-_ _nya berjanji akan kembali. Maka malam ini biarkan mereka saling beradu pandang ribuan kali, merekam dengan jelas rupa sang pasangan sebelum berpisah entah untuk waktu berapa lama._

 _Jimin dengan suka rela membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantalan bagi Yoongi. Mereka semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya, udara dingin bahkan tak bisa menyelinap diantara mereka._

 _"Aku percaya padamu_ _._ _"_

 _"Terima kasih_ _._ _"_

 _"Bahkan jika kau tak kembali aku akan tetap menunggumu. Karna aku hanya menginginkan dirimu_ _,_ _" Yoongi tersenyum malu, dengan sengaja menyembunyikan rona merah itu di balik dada Jimin._

 _"Kenapa kau manis sekali_ _,_ _" Jimin tergelak._

 _Keduanya kembali terbelenggu dalam diam. Diam-diam menatap langit malam, akankah esok akan lebih baik dari sekarang? Yang jelas_ _,_ _Park Jimin memutuskan untuk berhenti memiliki hubungan dengan si manis Min Yoongi selama masa pendidikannya, entah apa maksudnya hanya Jimin dan Tuhan yang tau._

 _"Suatu saat aku akan menerbangkanmu kesana, diatas awan di ketinggian 30.000 feet kau akan merasakan besarnya cintaku_ _,_ _" Jimin berulang kali menunjuk langit malam, "_ _D_ _isana Yoongi diatas awan kelak dihadapan semua orang aku akan memintamu untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya_ _,_ _" tak ada jawaban hanya hening dan suara napas teratur. Si manis nampak tertidur di lengan pemuda Park itu._

 _"Bagaimana aku sanggup untuk melepasmu sementara hati kecilku masih tak mampu berada jauh darimu. Maafkan aku Yoon hanya tunggu aku sedikit lebih lama maka aku akan kembali hanya untukmu_ _,_ _" Jimin mengusap surai kelam itu. Ia sendiri bahkan tak yakin bagaimana bisa bertahan ketika jauh nanti. Tapi ia yakin Yoongi-nya pasti akan menunggunya, bahkan jika sementara itu akan berubah menjadi sangat lama._

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Apa kau mau mendengar lagu baruku?"

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Hanya ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya"

"Oh, baiklah," Min Yoongi berjalan mendekat, meraih _headphone_ yang sedari tadi di genggam oleh lelaki jangkung itu. Kepalanya bergoyang sesekali mengikuti alunan _beat_ yang mengalun di indera pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ada apa dengan semua liriknya? Cinta sepihak lagi?" pemuda mungil itu tampak antusias.

"Kau ini pintar menebak sekali," pria jangkung itu tak bisa melepas sedikitpun tatapannya pada sosok manis didepannya.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan cinta sepihak lagi Hoseok- _ah_. Berhenti menunggu yang tak pasti, kau ini kenapa bodoh sekali sih," Yoongi menatap salah satu sahabatnya itu heran, bagaimana tidak sudah nyaris delapan tahun mereka bersama dan selama itu juga sahabatnya itu bertahan pada cinta sepihaknya.

"Ya, kau benar aku sangat bodoh," lelaki itu mengusak belakang kepalanya canggung, "tapi kau tau kalau aku tak pernah bercanda soal perasaanku padamu."

"Hoseok- _ah_ jika orang yang berada di semua lagumu itu masih aku, maka maafkan aku yang tetap akan memberikan jawaban yang sama untuk dirimu," si manis tersenyum pahit.

"Apa karna kau masih menunggu Jimin?"

"Jika kau ingin jawaban jujurku maka iya tentu saja aku masih akan menunggunya." Min Yoongi meraih tangan Hoseok, mengusapnya pelan kemudian membawa tangan itu kedepan dadanya "Jangan biarkan egomu menghancurkan persahabatan kita Hobie- _ya_ kau tau aku menyayangimu dan Seokjin _Hyung_ kan," pemuda manis itu kali ini tersenyum tulus menampilkan _gummy smile_ andalannya.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi sepertinya aku sedikit terbawa suasana," Jung Hoseok tertawa canggung, "Jangan dipikirkan bahkan aku sudah baik-baik saja sejak terakhir kali kau menolakku," dia membuat V _sign_ pada jemarinya.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja Hoseok- _ah_ aku harus bertemu dengan Seokjin _Hyung,_ Sampai jumpa," Min Yoongi keluar dari studio musik rekannya itu. Dia harus bertemu dengan Seokjin secepatnya, mereka sudah berjanji akan membicarakan perihal persiapan pernikahan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Yoongi itu.

.

.

Mereka bertemu disalah satu _coffe shop_ yang terletak didepan gedung perusahaan rekaman tempat Yoongi bekerja. Keduanya belum memulai pembicaraan masih saling menikmati _coffee_ dan sepotong _cheese cake_ di hadapannya.

"Yoongi, ku dengar kau menolak Hoseok lagi?"

Hampir saja Min Yoongi tersedak mendengarnya, "Aku tidak menolaknya _Hyung,_ hanya menjelaskan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

"Kau ini idealis sekali, kau mengabaikannya selama hampir delapan tahun bahkan aku tak percaya ia masih tetap mau berada disampingmu sebagai sahabat. Tidakkah kau pikir kau dan Jimin menyakitinya?" pemuda yang lebih tua menatap si manis intens.

"Kau tau pasti bahwa perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan, aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku tak lebih. Dan aku percaya ia mengerti akan hal itu."

"Yoon, berhenti menjadi _idealis_ buka matamu dan sadari siapa yang sudah menunggu lama disini.

"Bukankah kita kesini untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahanmu? Kenapa jadi membahas aku? Aish," Min Yoongi mulai geram, Seokjin ini memang salah satu orang yang mendukungnya bersama Hoseok ketika perpisahannya dengan Jimin. Tapi tetap saja hati kecil Yoongi tak ingin.

"Ups _Sorry_ _._ _"_

Jadi mulailah Seokjin menjelaskan maksud pertemuan mereka sore ini, dimana Yoongi yang notabene sebagai sahabatnya yang paling dekat diberikan mandat untuk menggantikan semua pekerjaan kekasihnya selama masa cutinya mempersiapkan hari sakral mereka. Berkali-kali Yoongi melebarkan matanya tak suka ketika Seokjin membacakan beberapa pekerjaan yang selanjutnya akan digantikan Yoongi. Yang benar saja masa ia harus berangkat ke Jepang untuk membicarakan kerja sama antar label rekaman mereka.

" _Hyung_ aku menolak bagian dimana aku harus berangkat ke Jepang. Bagaimana kalau Hobie saja?"

" _No excuse_ Min Yoongi- _ssi,_ ini perintah direktur langsung," Seokjin tertawa senang.

"Ck, dasar curang."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Pagi ini menjadi salah satu pagi tersibuk bagi Min Yoongi, bagaimana tidak ia yang diketahui memiliki kebiasaan malas bergerak yang berada pada tahap luar biasa harus dipaksa bergerak cepat untuk membantu menggantikan Kim Namjoon yang sedang dalam mode 'mempersiapkan pernikahan' nya. Sebenarnya pemuda Min itu tidak keberatan juga hanya dia sedikit bermasalah dengan bangun lebih pagi dan melakukan penerbangan ke Jepang dalam kondisi setengah mengantuk seperti saat sekarang ini.

Ia menarik malas tubuhnya, dengan mata sayu berjalan memasuki terminal keberangkatan. Bibir tipis itu mengerucut lucu, sungguh Min Yoongi hanya ingin kembali ke peraduan nyamannya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu duduk disalah satu sudut _boarding room,_ mulut mungilnya berkali-kali menguap namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan saja. Ponselnya berbunyi pertanda pesan masuk, dengan sigap merogoh kantong _hoodie_ hitamnya.

"Kau sudah dibandara _'_ _kan_ , Yoon?" ternyata pesan dari Seokjin.

"Ya, sedang menunggu keberangkatan."

 _"Enjoy your flight boy! It'll be unforgettable memories for you_ _,_ _"_ Yoongi membuang napas jengah, Seokjin ini suka sekali mengatur serta memerintahnya dengan tiba-tiba dan lemahnya Min Yoongi selalu tak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya ini.

Kemudian sebuah pengumuman keberangkatan membuat Yoongi beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia meletakkan ransel hitamnya pada pelabelan bagasi kemudian membawa langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong kaca menuju landasan udara. Sebuah pesawat _boeing_ sudah menanti di depan sana. Kaki jenjangnya dibawa menaiki tangga menuju kedalam pesawat, ia tersenyum sesaat pada awak kabin yang menyambut didepan pintu masuk.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu deretan kursi, mencoba mencari kenyamanan bagi diri sendiri siapa tau bisa melanjutkan mimpi yang tadi. Persiapan _take off_ semakin terasa, seperti biasa salah satu kru kabin berdiri didepan memperagakan _Safety Demonstrasion_ dengan begitu semangat, berbeda sekali dengan pemuda manis yang dengan malasnya hanya memandang jengah keluar jendela pesawat sembari mengeratkan _safety belt-nya._

"...Atas nama Korean Air Kapten Park dan seluruh awak pesawat yang bertugas mengucapkan selamat menikmati penerbangan ini, dan terima kasih atas pilihan anda untuk terbang Bersama Korean Air," kru kabin itu mengakhiri tugasnya kemudian kembali ke wilayah asalnya. Lihat siapa yang begitu mengantuk hingga tak menyadari satu hal. _Well,_ sebenarnya marga Park bukan hanya milik pemuda bersurai _grey_ itu saja sih tapi kan seharusnya ia penasaran mengingat percakapannya tempo hari dengan Hob _ie._

Pesawat itu akhirnya _take off_ juga bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang semakin mengantuk. Lelaki manis itu menyamankan posisi duduknya kemudian perlahan memejamkan matanya. Si manis ini benar-benar _hobby_ sekali tidur ya.

Dia terbangun ketika terjadi getaran ringan, sepertinya masalah cuaca atau semacamnya. Kepalanya menoleh keluar jendela, entah ini sudah ketinggian berapa yang jelas hanya ada awan.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi did you enjoy your flight?"_

Suara seseorang dari pengeras suara sana memenuhi setiap sudut pesawat. Semua penumpang saling beradu pandang, mencoba mencari tau siapa nama yang dimaksud.

"Sekarang kita ada di ketinggian 30.000 _feet_. Apa kau masih ingat apa janjiku padamu?"

Min Yoongi masih tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar, ia yakin betul mengenal suara itu tapi ia juga takut bahwa semua itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Diatas awan, di ketinggian 30.000 _feet_ dihadapan semua orang aku akan memintamu menjadi milikku. _Did you wanna be my wings?_ Maukah kau menjadi seseorang yang menemaniku untuk terbang lebih tinggi? _Will you honor me to adding my family name to yours? Will you marry me Min Yoongi-ssi?"_

Semua orang diatas pesawat nampak antusias menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang dimaksud sang kapten. Sementara Min Yoongi masih terperangah dengan semua kalimat yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan seragam pilotnya nampak berjalan menuju _seat_ Min Yoongi, semua orang mengikuti pergerakan sang kapten hingga berhenti tepat dihadapan si manis yang masih terdiam.

"Kau tidak berniat menjawabnya?"

"Jimin," suara pemuda mungil itu sedikit bergetar, "Aku membencimu," air matanya luruh.

Park Jimin merengkuh sosok yang begitu dirindukannya itu, lihat saja bahkan waktu sudah lama berlalu tapi pelukan itu masih sama hangatnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Isakan kecil itu masih tersisa ketika Jimin dengan sabar mengusap punggung si manis pelan. Sebenarnya Jimin sudah kembali ke Korea sejak dua bulan yang lalu dan bukan ia tak mau langsung menemui kekasihnya itu hanya saja ia merasa harus menemukan cara yang pas untuk mendapatkan pemuda manis itu kembali.

" _So_ Min Yoongi _do you wanna be my partner? My soon_ _-_ _to_ _-_ _be wife?"_ Park Jimin melepaskan pelukan itu, perlahan berlutut didepan kekasihnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru. Menampilkan sebuah cincin mungil dengan batu safir biru.

 _"Yes, I will Mr. Park_ _,_ _take me to be your partner for the rest of your life_ _,_ _"_ Min Yoongi merona tipis, semburat merah muda itu makin mendominasi kala sang kapten meraih tangannya menciumnya sesaat kemudian memasangkan benda kecil berkilau itu di jemari manisnya.

Semua penumpang nampak bertepuk tangan, mereka turut berbahagia untuk pasangan ini. Park Jimin bangkit untuk mempertemukan _hazel_ indah keduanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoongi kembali tenggelam dalam tatapan sedalam samudera itu.

"Terima kasih untuk menungguku Yoongi."

 _"I will wait for you because I don't want anyone else_ _._ _"_

Dan sekali lagi senyum manis itu terkembang, menampakkan geligi kecilnya serta gusi merah jambu itu. Park Jimin menyatukan kening keduanya mengucapkan kata terima kasih ribuan kali sebelum mempertemukan belah bibir keduanya. Bahkan setelah waktu yang lama bibir semerah _strawberry_ Yoongi masih sama manisnya. Mereka saling melepaskan rindu ditemani tepukan tangan para penumpang.

.

.

 **END**

 _PS : Italic for Flashback_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _ **Jimin dan Yoongi pacaran selama tiga tahun terus pisah selama tiga tahun juga. Maaf jika alurnya tidak dimengerti tapi sebisa mungkin saya harap kalian mengerti XD**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **-Mrsmyg93-**_

 _._

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
